Bleach Eye of the Hurricane
by Jion8929
Summary: How will I ever get out of this labyrinth?-Bolivar i like that saying so be quiet.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS**

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, and I want to point out a few things before you get on to reading. One, I know that some people criticize in order to help people become better at things, but please withhold from using any of this "help" with me. I don't exactly appreciate it, I just get annoyed. I do welcome suggestions though! If you have anything you want me to add, I'll try my best. Two, remember, this is only a prologue, so it will be a LOT shorter than the upcoming chapters. Last, if I get ANY information wrong, please tell me. I have been watching Bleach for a short amount of time, so I might get some things wrong.

(Yes this takes place as if there was no such thing as Soul Reapers, even if it will have some surprising twists that might lead some people to think it is. I was going to make it with them, but I figured I would make it different for a change.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Prologue- How it all Began…

It was not a good night to be out.

Ichigo Kurosaki, a boy returning from his karate practice with his mom, had a gut wrenching feeling that the night would not end well. He was a strange kid, with deep brown eyes and blazing orange hair. His ethnic background was Asian, even if he didn't look much like it. He walked with a slight stall; his leg was still smarting from when his friend, Tatsuki, had hit him there when they sparred. He had a slight frown on his face, mostly because of this feeling. He pondered over what could possibly go wrong after such a wondrous day.

"If you keep frowning like that, your face will freeze eternally," his mother said with a slight smile.

Ichigo let out a slight laugh and traded his frown for a smile. He couldn't resist when his mother tried to make him smile. He just loved her so much, and couldn't imagine a day without her.

"Stop right there," a deep voice said from somewhere in the dark.

Ichigo stopped, surprised at a sudden voice. His mother, Masaki, grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, trying to get away from the voice. She seemed to know something about this man that Ichigo didn't. (Spoiler O.O)

Just as the mysterious person started to walk towards them, a crash of thunder was heard and a steady downpour started up. The man stepped closer into view, producing a switchblade from his pocket. When he extended the blade, Ichigo noticed with fright that it was nearly as long as a ruler, glinting in the pale moonlight, glimmering through the dark clouds.

"Run Ichigo! I'll try to stall him," Masaki suddenly cried out, shoving him away, willing him to run home. Ichigo stood still, recovering from his shock.

"He's not going anywhere," the man said menacingly, "You know why I can't let him get away, don't you Masaki?"

"Get away, Gin! I refuse to allow you near my child," Masaki practically yelled.

Now by this time, Ichigo was really scared. He decided it would be best to run, but the event that changed his life occurred before he could.

Gin quickly flipped his blade into the "gangster" hold (flipped so that the blade extends from the bottom of your hand) and quickly took a stab at Masaki. She instinctively brought her arm up to protect herself, earning a knife through her arm.

Before she could react, Gin quickly ripped the knife out and stabbed again, this time at Masaki's heart. His aim was true, and there was a thud as the knife embedded itself in her chest.

Ichigo watched this, with a slow mix of confusion and anger washing over him. He let a yell loose as he ran at Gin with fists raised. Gin reacted almost in slow motion, as Ichigo remembered what his Karate teacher said to him.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo watched in awe as his karate instructor gave the demonstration. He noticed how when a man is hit hard enough in the crotch, he slows down considerably. His teacher then stepped back from his partner, and addressed the class._

"_Remember, always aim for what is vulnerable, one misplaced hit could cost you your life!"…_

_End Flashback_

Ichigo decided the best thing to do would be to aim for Gin's crotch. If he could slow him down enough, he might be able to beat him.

Ichigo delivered a swift blow to Gin's groin, causing him to double over. It wasn't necessarily of pain, more of amusement. Gin decided that he would allow the boy to think he had beaten him, so he could kill him when he least expected it. Ichigo then grabbed his hair and slammed his face into his own knee.

Gin was surprised at the blow's intensity, and felt a stabbing pain in his nose.

Gin howled with anger and frustration as he realized the small, orange haired _BRAT_ had broken his nose. He quickly recovered his blade from Masaki's dead body, and delivered a quick slash across Ichigo's chest.

The pain for Ichigo was unbearable, and he began to cry. He fell over near his mothers dead form (I would have used carcass, but it makes it seem as though Masaki is a dead animal) and quickly fell unconscious.

Gin relaxed and held his nose, which was profusely bleeding. "Damn," he thought, "I never would have thought he would become that strong so fast. I guess that's a side effect."

Gin ripped his shirt sleeve and tied it to his face to stop the bleeding, and then decided his work was finished. The mother was dead, and the boy would die within the hour. He smiled and walked away, faintly hearing the police/paramedics coming….

I hope you enjoyed it; I put a lot of thought into how I was going to write this. I know it isn't very long, but I intend to make the chapters progressively longer. And for those who might be wondering "Oh, this isn't so bad for a rated M story, or I think it won't get into anything worthy of being rated M," your wrong it will. You will notice this is Action/Romance. It will get more mature. Yes, it is IchiRuki, Rukia just hasn't appeared yet. Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I had the biggest fucking case of writers block **

**EVER! An update though. I still don't own Bleach.**

**P.s. this is basically part two of the prologue. **

**P.p.s when you see a line, it means that the P.O.V has changed. I will alternate between Rukia and Ichigo, plus Byakuya at the end.**

Prologue Part 2

In the Meantime

Rukia never did like taking walks with Byakuya. Every night after Hisana died, Byakuya insisted on taking hour long walks in the dead of night. She didn't know, nor did she care, why Byakuya took her on these walks.

This particular night they were walking along a shop ridden street, with alleys imbetween. She practically jumped when she heard sirens in the distance.

"Rukia, stay here, I'll find out what is going on," Byakuya said impassively. Rukia sighed, and decided that she was going to follow him anyway. She trailed him at a distance, because she knew he would flip out if he knew what she was doing.

When they reached the scene, she gasped at the sight she saw.

A boy with ridiculously orange hair was on a stretcher and a slash mark on his chest. Blood was oozing out of the cut, but she wasn't paying much attention to that. Before she even noticed his hair, she had almost instantly thought he was cute. All of a sudden, the "I'll-fuck-you-up-if-you-touch-me" Rukia had fallen in love.

She was snapped out of her daze when she noticed that Byakuya could easily see her if she stayed out in the open. She darted next to the ambulance just as the boy was being loaded into the ambulance. She suddenly had an idea.

Right before the door closed, she slipped in and hid under the stretcher. The doors closed and she lurched as the vehicle started racing to the local clinic. Surprisingly, no nurses or paramedics were in the back of the vehicle, so Rukia got up and sat on the stretcher with the boy…

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open hazily as he woke up. He raised a hand to his forehead, as if to try to clear his vision. He faintly heard a gasp from his side.

He tried to turn his head, but found that it hurt immensely when he did. Then he felt another person slip a small hand into his own.

This puzzled him. He knew that he was in an ambulance, it had become obvious since he remembered what had happened in the alley. But he still didn't understand why the hand that now grasped his was so small. All the adults he knew had enormous hands. He again tried to turn his head, and let out a groan of pain as the same ache came over him.

"Don't move, you'll only hurt yourself," he heard a worried female voice say. His vision had cleared slightly, so he looked over at the figure holding his hand only with his eyes.

What he saw left him dumbstruck. He saw a small girl around his age with the most amazing violet eyes he had ever seen. Her dark hair fell unrestrained down her neck in a semi-long trail. He thought he was killed and sent an angel.

"Who are you," Ichigo questioned slowly. He didn't want to talk to quickly considering he might sound overexcited.

"Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you…," She paused, as if willing him to say his own name.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you too," Ichigo said, trying hard to hide the mixed emotions in his voice.

"I think I'm in love with you," Rukia stated, leaving Ichigo amazed at her direct attitude. He stayed silent for a minute, leaving only the sirens blaring in the background.

"That's funny. I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever met." Ichigo said, deciding that if she was so forward, why shouldn't he?...

Rukia's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she heard what the boy, no, Ichigo, had said. There was a moment of silence, and then Ichigo suddenly jerked up, unaware that his chest immediately started bleeding when he did.

"Oh no, Mom," Ichigo suddenly said with a worried expression on his face. The memories of what happened to his mom suddenly came rushing back to him. The horrible smile on that freak's face whose name eluded him, the knife in his mother's heart. He didn't even feel it when Rukia gently pushed him back down on the stretcher.

"You idiot! You could kill yourself if you do that," Rukia said with a hint of annoyance. She really didn't want Ichigo to die, because she looked forward to continuing their talk.

"I apologize, it's just that I don't know where my mom is. Did you see her," Ichigo asked.

"No, I only saw you. I'm sure that if your mother is alive, she will be right behind us in another ambulance.

Ichigo felt relief as he realized his mother might be okay. He didn't know what he would do if she was dead, heck, he might go into an eternal depression. (foresight O.o) He quickly decided that it was best not to think about his mother, and quickly thought about what she had said before.

"So you think you love me," Ichigo pressed, "Why?"

"I don't know. The feeling just sort of came over me," Rukia hastily tried to explain.

"Come here, I want to see something," Ichigo said while beckoning Rukia closer.

She obliged, bringing her face closer to Ichigo, wondering what he wanted to do. She was surprised when he put his arms around her neck and quickly kissed her…

**(I decided it was too much of a hassle to switch between two characters in the same setting, so screw it, this is now third person omniscient)**

A million thoughts ran through her head as the handsome boy kissed her. She didn't want him to stop, but unfortunately for her, he released her and leaned back down into a comfortable position.

"I think I'm in love with you too," Ichigo said with a slow voice. She was dumbstruck about what to say, but fortunately Ichigo had the right idea.

"Lets trade phone numbers so we can talk after I heal. For some reason, I really want to sleep right now," Ichigo said. Rukia nodded, and pulled a Chappy the Bunny ( © ® and all that jazz) notebook out of her pocket. It had a normal yellow pencil attached to the spiral loop, and she quickly jotted down her number. She ripped out the page and placed it in Ichigo's hand, after which handing him the notebook. He wrote his number and handed the notebook back.

"You know, you never did tell me why you are in this ambulance," Ichigo said with a slight sign of curiosity in his voice. He was glad Rukia was able to distract him from his mother, even if just for the moment.

"I decide that I wanted to come after ni-sama bored me to death with his stupid walks," Rukia replied.

"Won't he be wondering where you are," Ichigo said with a touch of worry in his voice.

"I don't think he will be too concerned," Rukia said with a carefree tone.

Byakuya was practically ripping his hair out in rage. He told Rukia to stay put in one place for a couple of lousy minutes, and she had already run off. He had promised Hisana on her death bed that he would watch over Rukia until his own death. Now he had lost her because of his curiosity. He quickly called the police and told them to meet him at his mansion to engage a search party…

**Another thing, when you see the double line, the chapter is over. I kind of like this part, even if it was uneventful. One more part of the prologue and then there will be a 7 year time warp (o.O back to the future-esk). I would also like to point out that I strongly dislike Byakuya, and I don't know why. So he will probably die before this is over. It will take many, many reviews for me to change my mind *grins evilly* so review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad that I finally got rid of the virus on my computer, after hours of nonstop work! Now I will be adding chapters more frequently. This onw is kind of short, but I promise that when the time jump happens, I will not have any chapter less than 20 pages on word. And I noticed in my last chapter the lines didn't show up. So now I will use this symbol-**

**that means new person, or something. Whatever it is, youll figure it out.**

** (understand now?)**

Rukia couldn't stop crying.

The instant Byakuya found her, she had figured she might get in trouble. But never would she imagine the fury he let out.

He had immediately asked where she had been, and what she had done during her "escapade," as he said.

That's when she made her first mistake.

She told Byakuya all about the orange haired boy, and showed him his phone number in her notebook. He had instantaneously become even more enraged than before, (is that humanly possible? ZOMG) and ripped the page out of the book.

He had then walked over to the shredder, and placed the paper in. then he emptied the contents into the fireplace. It was ironic, really. She finally found a boy she actually liked, and BAM, Byakuya the hard-ass had to ruin it. After the paper had been successfully disposed of, Byakuya had given her the longest, most idiotic speech about how becoming involved with boys at her age was irresponsible.

After which, he sent her to bed without dinner, and that is where she cried herself to sleep.

Ichigo's night hadn't been much better. His stay in the hospital had sucked major dick. He had an I.V. in his wrist, and had shots galore to prevent disease. The worst part, though, was that his clothes, with Rukia's number in the pocket, had been swapped for some weird pajamas.

His father had come to visit him, relieved that he was alive, but grieving over Masaki's untimely death. Yes indeed she did know something before she died that Ichigo had not, and Isshin knew too. H knew what his son would grow into. (I just love the feeling that I know whats going to happen and no one else does XD)

So to recap, Rukia is depressed, Ichigo is bored and in pain, and Isshin is a clever bastard that knows how my story is going to end.

**Yes, that was incredibly short, but I suddenly couldn't elaborate any better. It sucks, but the next chapter will be better, don't worry. If I can find the time, I will write the next chapter within a week or two. Be patient, and bear with me. As always, requests are welcome, and reviews are my friend. And I forgot in the beginning:**

**I do not own bleach. I cry.**


End file.
